Gilmore, Danes, Mariano
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Post Bon voyage: Luke and Lorelai's wedding is comming up Jess is best man and Rory is maid of honor. what wil happen read and find out ps if your not a RoryJess fan i would not suggest reading this.please reveiw
1. What are you doing here?

1 year after Bon voyage Rory Gilmore was about to return to the storybook town of Stars Hollow. The younger Gilmore girl was coming home for her mothers wedding to the local backward Baseball cap diner owner Luke Danes. Rory was looking forward to it. All she wanted was for her mom to be happy, and she was happiest when she was with Luke.

Rory was maid of honor and was expecting flair ups with Emily Gilmore, great food from Sooki, and Luke yelling at Taylor Doose at least once. Well all those things are inevitable. What she was not expecting was what was driving in the same direction, and went by the name of Jess Mariano; Luke had picked his best man five days earlier and had not yet told Lorelai (that can't be good). Rory got into town and said "Hi." To Miss Patty, Lane and 'bout twenty other people, realized she had an hour before she had to meet her mom at the Dragonfly for an early dinner.

To kill time she decided to go to the gazebo and read. Unfortunately Jess had the same idea. They walked up stairs on opposite sides so enwrapped in their books that they sat down without noticing each other. After about minute of reading they both realized what just happened

Jess stood up "Rory?" he said looking at her

"Jess." said Rory also standing (books abandoned).

"What are you doing here?" asked Jess.

"Me?" said Rory. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." said Jess putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"I lived here first" said Rory. "Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Fine." said Jess remembering he never could win against the Gilmore girls. "I'm Luke's best man"

"What?" said Rory "I'm maid of honor."

"Luke didn't tell me." said Jess running his fingers through this hair "And judging by that shocked look on your face your mom didn't tell you either."

"No" said Rory not meeting his perfect brown eye's.

"Wait so neither of us knew?" said Jess his arms crossed. "So, wanna go tell of your mom and Luke?"

"Oh yeah." said Rory. "Their probably at Luke's"

"Na, I was just there, Luke wasn't." said Jess.

"Ok, then their most likely at the house." Said Rory walking down the stairs "coming?" she said looking back.

"Yah." said Jess. Then he noticed the two books and put them in hi coat pocket. "Mm, I might just be able to use this for ransom later." He thought then followed.


	2. Luke Explain

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last time and if I did own Gilmore girls which I don't it would have ended with a Jess Rory moment.

As they walked Rory started to think about the relationship she and Jess have had since they had first met the how they both read an insane amount, how she had ditched Chilton to see him in New York. They had always been able to talk about more then she had ever been able to talk about with Dean or Logan .Rory was pulled back to the present by Jess's voice. "I missed you, yah know?"

"I missed you to," said Rory

"Rory." said Jess. "I swear I didn't plan this."

"I know." said Rory not making eye contact.

"You gotta believe that- you know" said Jess with a very confused and questioning look on his face.

"Yeah." said Rory

"But, how?"

"Well if it was your idea I'd be really disappointed." said Rory sarcastically.

"Really why is that?" asked Jess raising an eyebrow.

"I know perfectly well that if you were behind this. It would have been something a lot cleverer than us bumping randomly into each other in the gazebo while reading." said Rory trying not to laugh. "Cause lets face it Jess you are so much smarter than that."

Jess was grinning now, remembering the several hundred reasons he cared about Rory so much. "You all ways did get me."

"Well we're here." said Rory looking at the house she grew up in.

"Yeah," said Jess. "And isn't this gonna be uncomfortable"

As they walked in the door they didn't see either Lorelai or Luke. "Mom" yelled Rory. "Mom its Rory!" As Jess yelled. "Luke!"

Up stairs Lorelai and Luke had been talking. "Luke," said Lorelai. "Please tell me I did not just hear my daughter yelling mom and the voice of your nephew yell Luke."

"Uhh, I, a," sad Luke finding it particularly difficult to form words.

"Then let's go down stairs and se if my suspicions are confirmed"

When Lorelai and Luke walked down the stairs they saw the enraged faces of Rory and Jess. Both had a hand pointing to the other. Jess was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well Uncle Luke anything you care to tell me about to your wedding?" Luke stayed silent "Like, the fact that my ex-girlfriend is the maid of honor?" Continued Jess infuriated.

Lorelai turned to face Luke "oh, Luke you didn't."

"He did mom." said Rory

"And," Jess said. "You can just imagine our reactions when we figured it out."

"Okay ok" said Luke. "My turn now, Jess was my first choice for best man, and I'm sorry I didn't take history into account. I was going tell you tonight but Jess came early, and Rory I'm sorry you weren't warned already."

"Mom I'll be in my room." said Rory and turning and walking toward her bedroom

Jess followed her and stopped at her doorway. "Rory."

"Jess." said Rory turning to look at him. "I don't hate that you're here. But this week is not about us. It's about my mom and Luke getting married. So let's just make this wedding great for them. Okay?

"Kay." Said Jess

"Good." said Rory then she closed the door.


	3. jess's choice

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Jess walked back to talk to Luke. "Hey Luke, I'm gonna take a walk. We'll talk later". Then he walked out the front door. When he got on to the porch he realized something. "Wait a second." He thought to himself. "I'm in Stars Hollow there's no where to walk to!" "Well." Jess said dully. "Bad Luck Bridge here I come."

So he walked reliving his memories of the bridge. Where Luke had pushed him in. After the car accident he went there to think and sulk. It was the bridge that he and Rory had come to when Jess had bought Rory's basket and was tricked into eating green goo. Jess smirked at the furious look on Dean's face after he lost.

When he got to the bridge he sat down with he legs over the edge. "What am I gonna do?" Jess said to his reflection. "I can't loose her again."

"Maybe you don't have to." said a Luke's voice behind him

"What are you doin' here." said jess as Luke sat down next to him.

"I… I came to apologize to you." said Luke.

"It's not your fault." said jess. "I'm the one who ran away, then showed up twice out of the blew. Then got scared and left again."

So?" said Luke what are you gonna do?"

"About what?" said Jess dully.

"You know 'about what'" said Luke "Rory."

"We agreed that this week is not about us." said Jess. "We agreed that it's about you and Lorelai getting married."

"I appreciate that." said Luke. "I repeat what are you gonna do? She broke up with her boyfriend."

"Yah then honestly I don't know what I'm gonna do." said Jess. "But if you've got advice I'd be willing to listen."

"Really?" asked Luke

"Really." said Jess "I don't want anyone to get hurt this time"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." Jess said grinning. "And I've never been more scared in my life."

"Here's my advice then." said Luke. "Invite her to the wedding. Nice and subtle that's how I got her mom to agree to our first date."

"I've just got one question."

"Yeah?"

"Best man. Speech?"

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you bout that. It's traditional that the best man gives a toast at the rehearsal dinner." said Luke.

"Not gonna happen." Jess said flatly.

"You have to," said Luke. "I don't even have a choice in this. Richard and Emily Gilmore are coming."

"Rory's grandparents?"

"And Lorelai doesn't want to give them one reason to complain." said Luke

"Fine." said Jess knowing there wasn't a way out. "Can I be alone now?"

"Sure." said Luke as he got up and left.

Thanks for reading please review and merry (insert what ever the heck you celebrate here)


	4. Rory gives a chance

**Disclaimer: I still own noting**

Back at the Gilmore house Lorelai was wondering what to do. She decided to try to talk to her daughter. She knocked on the door. "Rory honey can I come in?" no answer so Lorelai opened the door. Rory was lying on the bed curled up in a blanket reading and crying.

"Rory." Said Lorelai said walking over to her daughter's bed. "Hun is the book really that bad?"

"No, it's what written in pen that hurts." said Rory

"Pen? It's a book." said Lorelai then she saw what was written in the margins of Howl. "Jess?" Lorelai asked after she saw the notes jess wrote in it 6 years ago.

"Jess." said Rory simply. "The night we met he swiped it and gave it back to me the next night."

"He stole it. He wrote in it then gave it back to you." asked an astonished Lorelai.

"Yeah." said Rory. "Then he used it to flirt with me."

"What?" said Lorelai. "Ok I'm confused I thought he played it cool until Sookie's wedding."

"He did, but read what he wrote in the back." said Rory flipping to the back so her mom could read the note in Jess's hand writing.

**Rory**, Great taste in books this is bout the 40th time I've read it. Don't tell anyone but after yesterday I'm glad I was sent to stars hollow. I hope to get to know you better. **Jess**

"Whoa." said Lorelai after having finished. "That boy is definitely related to Luke. Just as smooth as his uncle."

"Yeah" said Rory. "I guess being here brought back those feelings."

"Hun." said Lorelai. "That guy has been crazy about you since day1"

"Earlier it seemed like he wanted to talk." said Rory. "But I'm not getting close to him again just to have him leave."

"Hey kid." said Lorelai hugging Rory. "I know I'm the last person to tell you what a guy is gonna do. But the expression he had on his face when he was looking at you could tell a lot."

"You think I should give you another chance?" asked Rory.

"I think." Said Lorelai said slowly. "That you should do what you think is best. He hasn't given up hope and maybe a part of you hasn't either." Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Umm Rory." she said looking at the text that had just come through.

"Who's that?" said Rory looking at the phone.

"It's Sookie." said Lorelai with an I'm-sorry look on her face. "Michel is going crazy and, he's scaring guests. "But if you need me."

Rory saw where this was going. "No I'll be fine."

"You sure?" said Lorelai giving her daughter a side hug.

"Totally. We'll meet at Luke's for dinner at 6:30." said Rory.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."


	5. Tradition is bad for luke and jess

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Unfortunately the day's surprises were not yet at an end in Stars Hollow. Lorelai had just got to the front desk when she got a most unwelcome call.

"Dragonfly Inn." said Lorelai as she answered.

"You really should identify yourself when you answer the phone." Said the unmistakable voice of Emily Gilmore. Which in many people's unspoken opinion could wake the dead.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Lorelai in a falsely cheery voice. "Dragonfly Inn, major disappointment speaking."

"We need to talk about Friday dinner." said Emily.

"Don't worry mom Rory and I will be there." said Lorelai who really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Wonderful." said Emily. "but this week will be a little different."

"Huh?" said Lorelai in full knowledge this couldn't possibly be good for anyone. "What do you mean different?"

"That's right." said Emily. "This dinner will be us you and Rory Luke and Luke's best man."

"Uhh mom I don't think that such a good idea." said Lorelai trying to sound natural

"Why not? It's a Gilmore family tradition." said Emily. "And if you don't I can just talk to him at the wedding. I'll just keep talking to him and talking to him."

"Fine!" said Lorelai recognizing defeat. "But you will be nice."

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Emily then the hung up.

At 6:30 Lorelai was walked into Luke's. "Luke I need coffee!"

"How many have you had?" asked Luke from behind the counter.

"None."

"Adding?"

"Nine."

"Wow." said Luke walking toward her. "You haven't drunk nine cups of coffee since Rory quit Yale. What happened?"

"Emily!"

"Uh oh, what now?"

Well, it's Gilmore family tradition. Said Lorelai but Luke cut her off.

"Stop right there!" said Luke. "Those are the three most dangerous words in the English language."

At that moment jess came down stairs and Rory walked in the door.

"What did say now Luke?" said Rory after a moment of looking at Jess.

"She said Gilmore family tradition."

"Oh no." Rory said looking worried

"Oh yes." said Lorelai grimly. "Apparently the bride groom maid of honor and best man have dinner with whatever side is named Gilmore."

"No." said Luke and Jess in unison.

"Lorelai I don't like your parents and they don't like me." Luke said

"And the last time I spoke to your grandmother was when I was seventeen." Said jess angrily. "Remember the black eye Rory?"

"Hey mom you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Rory leaning toward her mother.

"Gilmore method 312."

"Actually I was thinking method 279 but I like 312 better."

Method 312 was the puppy dog pout and of course resistance is futile.

"Fine." said Jess defeated but not looking happy about it.

"Great be ready at 6:30." said Lorelai smiling deviously.


	6. Shanghaied and Paris

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

It was 6:15 on Friday and Luke and Jess were getting ready. Jess was getting instructions on how to make this dinner as painless as possible.

"I just got one question." Jess said once he was ready. "How did I get shanghaied into this?"

"Hey." said Luke. "They shanghai me I shanghai you."

"Yeah that's fair." said Jess fixing his collar.

"That's life with Gilmore's." said Luke clapping this nephew on the shoulder. "But there's a chance that Emily won't recognize you. You look different than you used to."

"Yeah." said Jess sarcastically. "And there's also a chance that Edgar Allen Poe will come back from the dead. Looks like their here." He added looking out the window.

Luke was silent for a moment as they walked down the stairs. "Yeah you're right," he said. "Tonight is going to be horrible no way around it."

"Welcome over to the cynical side." said Jess mockingly. "The place where membership includes a free T-shirt."

"Oh, bye the way, we'll try to help with questions about school." Luke said as they walked out of the diner. "But when they ask which they will, be ready."

"Thanks Luke." said Jess. "But I'll just say Stars Hollow High."

"But they'll ask if you went to college." said Luke.

"And I'll just tell them that it isn't necessary for what I do" said Jess grinning. The conversation ended as they both got in the Jeep. On the way to Hartford Rory's cell rang with whom else but Paris Gellar her old Chilton/Yale rival/friend on the other end.

"Rory finally I've tried two e-mail addresses, four phone numbers, and a physical address, where have you been?" said Paris even more loudly and psycho than usual.

"Paris okay calm down." said Rory a little scared. "Why have you been trying to reach me so badly?"

"He won't leave me alone." said Paris taking a deep breath. "Your stupid ex-boyfriend keeps trying to get me to tell him where you are. I've tried yelling I've tried threatening to hurt him nothing works with the idiot."

"Logan?" said Rory hoping she had misheard.

"That's right." said Paris and then sounding sorry added. "There's a chance he may show up in Stars Hollow or even at your grandparents house. I thought it would be good to warn you."

"Okay thanks Paris bye." said Rory closing her cell phone.

"Honey I forgot to tell you Paris called this morning." said Lorelai from the front passenger's seat. I gave her your phone number because she said it was really important. So what's up?"

"Apparently Logan has been hassling her to tell him where I am now." said Rory. "Did you know about it?"

"Uhh, yes he called last month to talk to you but I wouldn't say anything." said Lorelai. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Thanks mom but I gave Logan more time than he deserved." said Rory. "He caused me a lot more grief and trouble than he was worth to. You were right about him all along." Rory added smiling at Jess.

"Yeah?" said Jess grinning

"Yeah." said Rory smiling. "He doesn't deserve it. He cost me too much to decide what he wants now."

"Yeah." Jess said turning his head back to the window with an invisible grin on his face.


	7. Jess attacked Rory ambushed

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

When they got to the Gilmore manner they stood at the front door till Jess getting annoyed said he was starving. When they rang the door bell a new maid answered "Hello." said the maid opening the door and taking their coats. Not a minute after that they were greeted by Emily.

"Rory, Lorelai, Luke, hello." Said Emily then noticing Jess added. "And who is this charming young man?"

"Well it been along time since you saw me last Mrs. Gilmore." said Jess. "My hair has gotten better."

"Oh don't say it." said Luke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jess Mariano." said Jess shaking Emily's hand.

"So he says it." said Luke under his breath. While Emily expression drooped Richard came in from the other room. "Did you say Mariano?" asked Richard after saying hello to Rory Lorelai and Luke.

"Yes sir." said Jess shaking hands with Richard.

"Well I've read three of your books and you've got quite a talent." Richard said as they moved into the living room for drinks

"Well thank you Mr. Gilmore." said Jess surprised at the complement.

"Lorelai have you finished the plans fro the wedding." Asked Emily once everyone had gotten a drink

"Um yeah mom." said Lorelai. "It's gonna be at the Dragonfly and Sookie's the caterer and basically everyone in town is invited so it's going to be a small wedding."

At that moment the maid came to tell them that dinner was ready. When they got to the dining room conversation turned to Jess.

"So Jess you and Rory are about the same age." Asked Emily in a falsely cheery voice.

"Yup, unless I've somehow managed to stay 17 for six years." Said Jess grinning at Rory

"And you obviously have some skill at writing." said Richard seeing his wife's expression. "Where did you go to school?"

"Stars Hollow High." said Jess looking at his plate.

"You didn't go to college?" asked Richard. "But where did you learn to write like that?"

"Truth be told Mr. Gilmore I thought 'hey I like reading books I might like writing them'." said Jess looking up at Richard. "And for what I do, running a book store and being a partner in a publishing business, college not that necessary."

As Richard was about respond the maid walked in with whom else but Logan Huntzburger. Scattered looks all around Richard and Emily with looks of pleasant surprise. Rory Lorelai and Luke had 'this can't be happening looks'. Jess was easy the most furious and if looks could kill he'd be throwing daggers.

"Logan what are you doing here?" asked Rory trying to keep calm.

"I've been trying to find you." said Logan. "We need to talk."

"Logan, you need to get away from me." said Rory walked into the hall near the door. "We have nothing to talk about if memory serves and it does you're the one that dumped me."

"Rory just listen to me and understand." Logan began but he was cut off.

"No I gave you too much time and trouble and I don't want to understand." said Rory. "Not this time." Lorelai Jess and Luke were standing in the door way. "I'm going upstairs call me when he's gone." And with that she ran up the stairs.

"You're not going up there." Said Lorelai threw clenched teeth because Logan had on foot on the stair. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"You think after trying to find her for months that I'm just gonna give up." said Logan with no self satisfied smile.

"Now that's the Rory I remember" said Jess as if word were weapons. As if on queue both Luke and Lorelai grabbed Jess's arms.

"what do you mean?" said Logan grinning.

"I mean a Rory that doesn't take crap from jerks like you" spat Jess.

"Wait I remember you. jack wasn't it?" said Logan with a grin.

"Jess and you're not going any where near Rory." said Jess.

"Logan I think you should leave". said Lorelai.

"And why is that?" asked Logan.

"Because in about ten seconds I'm gonna release Jess's arm. And he is gonna kill you." said Lorelai sweetly.

"Fine." said Logan walking to the door. "I'm going but I'll talk to Rory yet."

"And don't let the door hit you on your way out." Jess murmured under his breath and with that Logan left.


	8. 17 and comforting

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Once Logan had left Lorelai and Luke let go of Jess's arms.

"What the hell was that, Jess?" asked Luke angrily.

"What?" said Jess.

"That." said Luke. "What you can hold your own against Richard and Emily but when that guy shows up you back track to when you were 17."

"I just had some unfinished business with that guy." said Jess.

"Uh huh." said Lorelai. "Did that business involve taking of his head? Luke I'm gonna o talk to Rory."

"No." said Jess. "Lorelai let me talk to her."

"Jess I don't think." said Lorelai but she was cut off by Luke.

"Lorelai give him a chance." said Luke putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." said Lorelai.

"Okay? Thank you." said Jess turning to go upstairs. When Jess knocked on the door he heard. "If it's Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Luke, or Logan go away." Jess opened the door to an all too familiar room.

"What about me?" What he saw was Rory lying on her back starring at the ceiling tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Funny I don't think your name was on that list." said Rory wiping her eyes.

"Talk." said jess just like he used to.

"It's just I need to be happy for mom and Luke." said Rory.

"And now your having trouble breathing." Jess said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm that open and shut huh?" said Rory.

"To me, a guy that's known you for 6 years, yup." Said Jess grinning.

"Oh you're really funny." said Rory smiling.

"Well, I thought so." said Jess. "Look Rory I was wondering if you'd like to go to your mom and Luke's wedding with me. No strings attached just as friends."

"Uh yeah." said Rory. "Why not?"

"Really? Good." said Jess. so we should probably talk to your grandma.

"Ah, give her a sec." said Rory dully.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore I am very disappointed in you." said Emily.

"She'll find us." said Rory as she sat up. "And I'm sorry about that grandma but this isn't my fault so don't lecture me." Then Emily left clearly angry.

"That was scary." Jess said his face grin-free.

"That was Emily." said Rory starting to cry again.

"Hey, come here." said Jess then came a really long hug.

"You always were the best at calming me down." Rory said when they broke apart.

"Yeah" said Jess. "God I missed you."

"I really missed you to." said Rory. Come on if we're up here any longer my mom might send a rescue team.

"Yeah." said Jess and followed Rory out of the room.


	9. Yess Jess

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!!!!!!

The next morning Rory and Lorelai as Rory was telling her mom about what happened after Jess when up stairs to talk to her. "And then he asked me to the wedding."

"Wow! Boy do you know how to bury the lead." said Lorelai through shock. "What did you say?"

"I hesitated at first but then I said okay." said Rory.

"Wait a sec." said Lorelai walking in front of Rory.

"Mom I'm hungry and you standing there's, kind of blocking the happy food. said Rory indignantly.

"Do you really want to continue this conversation in close proximity to Jess?" asked Lorelai. They from Luke's to the front of the town square. "You said yes?"

"Yes" said Rory.

"Yes, Jess?" said Lorelai confused then smiled at the rhyme.

"Mom you're not funny." said Rory getting frustrated.

"Hey it has never been my fault yes and Jess rhyme. Did exploit the opportunity? Of course I did." said Lorelai. "So what's up with you two? I mean, I know he calmed you down last night, but any thing else?"

"I don't know." said Rory. "No matter how long I go without seeing him, and no matter how many issues we have, it's Jess. Then he looks at me with that stupid crooked grin, and I almost forget the past. But none of that changes the fact that he is standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Yep."

Rory turned to see Jess starring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Okay Hon I'm gonna head into Luke's. Umm bye Jess." said Lorelai.

"So how long have you been standing there for?" said Rory, starring at her shoes.

"I think I got here at that stupid crooked grin."

"Jess, this is ridiculous." said Rory.

"Yeah it is." said Jess. "We're adults now we've grown up a lot since we were 17."

"And we've both done things we're not proud of." said Rory trying not to blush. "I know I have."

"Yeah." said Jess it was his turn to avoid blushing. "wanna go some where else and talk?"

"What?"

"Do you want to discuss this in the middle of town?"

"Good point." said Rory. "So, bridge."

"Bridge."

Sorry I haven't updated in the past seven weeks but I'm back to a key board and more chapters are on their way. Long live Rory/Jess fans


	10. NoNo Kiss

As they were walking in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence Rory started asking how things were in Jess's life.

"Well, pretty truncheon's actually fun to work at." said Jess.

"And personally?" asked Rory not looking at him.

As Jess was about to answer his idiot stepfather T.J who he wished he didn't know ran up to him and hugged him. "Jess it's good to see you man."

"Get off me T.J!" said Jess elbowing T.J in the ribs.

"Sorry forgot don't like being touched said T.J. "listen I ant to talk to you about Luke's bachelor party."

"What bachelor party?" cut in Jess. T.J I told you repeatedly on the phone and in three emails we're not giving Luke a bachelor party."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want one." said Jess starting to get angry.

"Well how do you know?" asked T.J.

"I don't know." said Jess. "Maybe because I spent like a minute getting to know my uncle! I asked him what he wanted he said 'the three b's'."

"Nice." Said T.J. "Wait what does that mean?"

"That means me him burgers beer and a baseball game in his apartment." said Jess ticking them off on his fingers. "Now tell Liz I'll be by to see her in a bit." Without responding T.J walked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Jess s though giving an award. "Presenting idiot loser stepfather number 5."

"Okay, new topic." said Rory knowing 'family' was a sore subject for Jess.

"Thank you." said Jess. "So, how's your life been going? Sounds like you've been living exactly like you always told me you would"

"It's going good. I'm actually waiting to hear from a couple of papers." said Rory.

"Really?" said Jess. "That's great, where?"

"Seattle, New York, Washington Philadelphia." said Rory pausing before the last one.

"Philadelphia?" asked Jess surprised.

"Yeah." said Rory finally looking him in the eye. "Even though the last time I was there things didn't end so well."

"Rory, about that," said Jess as they walked onto the bridge and sat down. "I was disappointed with the why but seeing you talking to you even if I wasn't technically with you, it felt really good."

"See that's the thing about Jess Mariano," said Rory. "He's not always there when you want him. But he's always there when you need him."

"That's a fine distinction." said Jess. "Look Rory I don't think we were ever given a fare chance. Either you were with someone or I wasn't stable. What do you think?"

"I think that- wait no, no, no." said Rory hastily.

"No, what?" asked Jess.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen." said Rory crossing her arms. "I was supposed to come home to watch my mom marry Luke. Seeing you and getting my heart involved was not part of the plan!"

"Rory," said Jess. "If you want me to go I'll go."

"No stay." Said Rory as she leaned in closer so did he until their lips met. The kiss lasted until Jess's cell phone rang.

"Way to ruin the moment Matt." said Jess checking his caller I.D. "Man this had better be important. Chris did what? I told you not to put it up until I loomed at it more. Alana March the book reviewer? Ok email me the review and then I'll decide if I'm gonna kill you or not. Oh, in the mean time tell Chris he's an idiot. Why? Just the code I live by." Then he hung up.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry Rory the idiots I work with put a book I'm working on out, and all hell is breaking loose." said Jess. "Now I've got damage control to do and find out how many people have murdered their business partners and got away with it."

"Jess about what just happened." said Rory.

"Rory why don't you come by the diner and we'll talk." said Jess.

"Yeah, talking sounds good." said Rory.

"Good, I gotta go."

"Ok."


	11. memory advice Lane

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

"Lane! I need your help." Shouted Rory as she entered the room where the band was playing.

"Rory we're in the middle of band practice." said Zack very annoyed to his wife's best friend earning a glare from her

"Cork it Zack." said Lane from behind her drums. "Rory what wrong?"

"I just need to talk." said Rory.

"Okay go into my room, I'll be right there." said Lane putting down her drum sticks.

"Thanks." said Rory, then she went into lane bedroom and heard lane swear they wouldn't touch her drums. "Or the other two Beatles will die." said Lane shutting the door behind her. "What's up Rory?"

"I think I'm getting back together with Jess." said Rory.

"What?" said Lane. "But that's ancient history, and you were the one who said 'no' to the rekindle of the flame with Jess loudly and a lot."

"I know." said Rory. "But that was back in high school, and college."

"So what changed now?" asked Lane.

"I, I think I'm ready, and he's ready." said Rory. "And it's completely freaking me out! Jess is the only one that ever challenged my opinions. Dean didn't know what I was talking about, and Logan didn't care."

"So, what with the freaking?" asked Lane, sitting on the bed.

"'The freaking' is because I'm getting the same feeling in my gut that I had when I met over 6 year's ago." said Rory also sitting down.

"It sounds like you want this." said Lane. "But your scared."

"I'm not scared." said Rory trying to convince herself as much as Lane.

"Lane gave her an I'm-not-buying-it look.

"I'm not scared." repeated Rory.

"Rory."

"Fine." said Rory. "I'm terrified."

"Rory, Jess is crazy about two things in this world, You and Earnest Hemmingway in that order." said Lane. "Now I'm dying here, what did he say? What did you say?"

So Rory told Lane the entire story of what happened up until the bridge.

"Then I told him to stay, and then," said Rory. "And then."

"What, what happened?" said Lane.

"We both leaned in closer," said Rory. "And we kissed."

"Rory that's great." said Lane.

"It was, until."

"Until?" asked Lane. "Why's there an until?"

"Because a minute later Jess's cell phone rang." said Rory.

"No."

"Yes." said Rory. "But its fine, I'm going to Luke's later to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes Lane TALK." said Rory. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time."


	12. not giving up

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!!!**

"Kirk how long are you gonna sit there?" said Jess he was getting ready to close up and the only people left in the diner were him and Kirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirk expressionless as usual.

"You've been sitting there staring at the counter for two hours." said Jess annoyed, Rory was supposed to be there in ten minutes. "Why don't you go home?"

"Frankly yes." said Jess. "Its 10:00, Luke already went home, and it's time to lock up. In short it's late and I'm tired and you've gotta leave."

"Fine." said Kirk as he paid then left. Ten minutes later Jess instinctively looked up as the bell rang and grinned when he saw Rory.

"Hey." Said Rory as her cell phone rang.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" asked Jess.

"It'll stop in a sec." said Rory, just then it did as she said.

"You know you really should hold an envelope when you do that." said Jess.

"It's been doing that all day." said Rory. "Plus the ten times I hung-up before I stopped answering the phone."

"Doesn't that jerk know when to quit?" asked Jess.

"Giving up was never logon's style." said Rory. "New subject please."

"Okay, so coffee?" said Jess.

"Look who your talking to." said Rory.

"Right."

"Is this weird for you?" asked Rory.

"Kind of." said Jess. "Just I don' know why. It's not like we've never kissed before."

"We've definitely done that." said Rory blushing. "I've been thinking about us and our situation."

"And?" asked Jess. "Any conclusions?"

"I think your right." said Rory. "But thing are going to have to be different this time."

"I know and- what?" asked Jess realizing what she said.

"What, what?"

"This time." said Jess. "You said this time."

"Yeah I did." said Rory. "But I also said 'different' and I meant both. I think we're ready."

"Yeah I'm not so messed up and your not so naïve." said Jess.

"So this time."

"This time." said Jess Leaning over the counter and they kissed. "Nice to be able to do that again."

"Yeah." said Rory leaning forward to continue the kiss.


	13. question solution and a phone call

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!!!**

"So, can I ask you a practical question?" Jess said pulling away a little.

"Sure, go ahead." said Rory taking a sip of coffee.

"When do we tell your mom and Luke?" said Jess.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

"Rory, when do we tell them that we're back together again?" said Jess then after a moment realized of something. "You're putting off telling your mother aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." said Rory. "I stand by what I said; this week is about them getting married. So I was thinking after their wedding."

"You do know that no matter how long we wait your mom's never gonna with us." said Jess.

"That's not true." said Rory. "a lot has happened since we dated in high school. We've both grown up."

"I'll never be able to change the way I'm perceived in your mother's eyes." said Jess. "I'm always gonna be that same smart mouth, James Dean-y punk that wreaked your car and broke your heart."

"Why don't we tackle them separately?" said Rory after a pause.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you tell Luke and I'll handle the Lorelai freak out that is destined to occur." said Rory. "But we tell them after the wedding, my mom's got enough to on her mind with out worrying about this." Just then Rory cell rang again.

"Hey can I answer that." asked Jess with a slightly evil grin.

"It's not Logan." said Rory. "It's Philadelphia, can I?"

"Hey no cell phones in the diner are Luke's policies not mine." said Jess. "Go ahead."

"thanks." said Rory then answered it. "Rory Gilmore, yes thank you for getting back to me, ok, I understand, thank you for your time."

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Jess.

"I got the job." Said Rory her expression changed within seconds."

"Rory, that's awesome." said Jess walking out from behind the counter and kissed her. "okay get going."

"Huh?" said Rory. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Rory." said Jess. "I know you and you want to run home now and tell your mom. But tomorrow I am taking you out and we celebrate."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" asked Rory.

"Simple, she's your best friend in the world." said Jess. "In all the time I've known you, every time you get good news you invariably spend the rest of the day with your mom watching movies and eating larges amounts of things Luke would not approve of.

"That's ridicules, I'm not that predictable." said Rory indignantly.

"Oh really?" said Jess grinning. "What about when you got into Harvard, Princeton, and Yale? I didn't see you for two days."

"Point taken." said Rory. "I guess not much has changed, has it?"

"Just some growing up on both ends, but in general not really." said Jess. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

a little heads up for the next chapter you can look forward to Emily doing what she does best (meddling in a Lorelai Gilmore's love life and I think you'll find the names of the next 2 chapters appropriate. 


	14. only one woman's caniving

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!**

That same night in Hartford, Logan was back in his hotel room trying to forget about everything. After a minute he heard a knock at the door and answered it. There in the door way stood Emily Gilmore his ex girlfriends grandmother.

"Emily."

"Hello Logan. May I come in?"

""Umm sure." said Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something I talk to you about." said Emily.

"Okay, go ahead." said Logan sitting on the bed and turning off the TV. 

"You might of might not know that of all the young men Rory has dated I always thought highest of you." said Emily.

"Okay." Said Logan wondering where this was going.

"I believe you really loved Rory and had you not left you would have been married soon." said Emily. "You have good breeding and are intelligent."

"Thank you." said Logan.

"Your welcome."

"So is that all you came to tell me?" said Logan. "That of all of Rory's ex boyfriends you approved of me the most?"

"No, not completely."

"Well then what else?" asked Logan.

"Lorelai's wedding is in Stars Hollow." said Emily. "The rehearsal dinner is Tuesday and the wedding is on Friday."

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" 

"Rory still cares about you very much, and she'll be in town for both events."

"So?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" said Emily.

"Please do." said Logan. "Because I have know idea where your going with this."

"If you want to make things right with Rory you had better do it quickly." said Emily.

"okay." said Logan. "Is that all?"

"Yes good night Logan." said Emily as she got up and left.

"Goodnight."


	15. can make it worse

**Disclaimer; I still own NOTHING!!**

Sunday and Monday passed without much happening and Tuesday was the rehearsal dinner. Once every on was seated it was time to start the toasts and Lorelai decided she was first.

"Before the maid of honor and best man speak this bride has something to say." said Lorelai. "Well it finally happened, I finally found the life I wanted, and there are a few people I'd like to thank. Rory best friend, best kid, and fellow coffee addict. You kept me from horrible fashion choices and as sane as you could, love ya kid." From her seat Rory shouted "love you too mom!" "Sookie other best friend and business partner, thanks for providing this wonderful food. Mom and Dad I know we've had our issues but I'm so glad you're here now. Last but not least Luke Danes for keeping me and Rory fed all those years and for marrying me on Friday. Don't worry April I'll take good care of your dad." She then raised her glass and said, "To our life together." The crowd echoed.

Rory and Jess talked earlier and decided Jess would go first.

"Now I know what pretty much all of you are thinking." said Jess standing up. "What could Jess Mariano the torment of Stars Hollow have to give for a speech? Well I'll give it a shot. From the time Luke asked me to be his best man I've been thinking about every author I know, from Jane Austen to Earnest Hemmingway. Through those stories I saw all kinds of relationships. But, I came up with nothing to explain the kind of connection Luke and Lorelai have. Their not perfect, and they've had their fights. When I lived here most of them were about me." he paused and room laughed. "But this time," Jess continued. "I'm here to congratulate the only guy I know who can out Euell Gibbons, Euell Gibbons on finally getting married to the self proclaimed Queen of Stars Hollow." Then he raised his glass and said. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes." The crowd echoed.

As Jess sat down Rory stood up.

"I guess it's my turn. This is a very serious moment everyone. And what does every serious moment need? Two priest, a rabbi, and a duck." Everyone laughed (with the exception of Richard and Emily who of course didn't get the joke.) "Ah, I told her that I'd get her back for that one day." said Rory then continued. "Mom, my best friend in the world. The one that raised me on Godfather, the Sophia death scene, and lots and lots of coffee. And the only person who could take me to my first of Chilton dressed like Daisy Duke, and still come out with a potential date." The room laughed again and from her seat Lorelai shouted. "Jeez it was laundry day!" "And Luke lots of lectures of how coffee and red meat can kill you are in our past. You were the father-figure all of my life and soon I'll be proud to call you my stepfather." Just as the other to Rory raised her glass and said. "To Luke and Lorelai." Once again the crowd echoed.

After the toasts Sookie decided the food was ready to be served.

"So, how bored are you exactly?" asked Rory.

"I can think of a few things that would stimulate my mind." said Jess pulling out the two books he swiped from the gazebo five days earlier. "So, your reading Austen again, nice to see you've given up on Rand."

"This coming from the man with the Hemmingway obsession, interesting." said Rory taking the book. "How'd you even get this? Wait, I left it in the gazebo, didn't I?"

"Yup," said Jess. "I thought we'd renew our big debate on which of our tastes is better tonight when we both would be inevitably bored out our skulls."

"I like your thinking."

"Uh oh." said Jess. "Umm Rory remember how in _Pride and Prejudice_, Elizabeth's conceded cousin asks her to marry him?"

"Yeah," said Rory. "Why?"

"Because your, Mr. Collins minus the creepy blood relation just showed up."

It was true Logan had just walked in, a fact that everyone seemed to have picked up.

"Logan what the Hell are you doing here?" said Rory standing up as he walked toward her.

"I need to talk to you." said Logan. "I know it's not too late."

"Logan I'm not getting into this with you!" said Rory. "Not now, not ever! And especially not here, at my mother's rehearsal dinner!" everyone in the room could hear her.

"Rory, why won't you listen to me?" said Logan. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Man, if that bit didn't work for me four years ago," said Jess very loudly. "What makes you think it'll work for you now?"

"If you really wanted to be with will me Logan." said Rory speaking as if Jess had not. "Then you shouldn't have dumped me at my graduation when I said 'no' to marrying you."

"Rory, I know you waited and I didn't come through." said Logan. "But it's not too late. I realized that when Emily came t see me."

"When Emily came to see you?" Rory repeated furious. "When EMILY? You talked to him?" she continued pointing at her grandmother.

"Hey, Ace."

"Don't you dare 'Ace' me." said Rory. "It's not going to work."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Logan.

"What I've known all along." said Rory; there was no need to shout any more. "You're an arrogant, conceded, self indulgent, egotistical, jerk! Thank god I got my judgment back before it was too late."

"Rory, I'm not going any where."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't given me a good reason." said Logan.

"**I'm back together with Jess!"** said Rory out of pure frustration.

"Ah, Jeez," said Jess as he hung his head.

"I said that very loud, didn't I?"

"Yup."

Just as Jess did four years earlier Logan took one last glance at Rory turned and left without a word.


	16. they know

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!!**

After Logan left Rory became uncomfortably aware that everyone was watching her and walked out before anyone could call her back.

"So, what do we do?" asked Luke noticing Jess slipping out of the room.

"I'll talk to Rory and you handle Jess.

"Now?"

"No, no lets give them some cooling off time." said Lorelai.

Jess found Rory exactly where he predicted she'd be; sitting on the bridge staring at her reflection. "Wow," he said sitting down. "That was, that was quite the party wasn't it?"

"Yeah, probably one of the most memorable my mom's ever thrown." said Rory. "Uhh, this is unbelievable."

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad." said Jess.

"Not that bad!" repeated Rory. "Jess that was about as bad as it could go! First Logan shows up for the second time in under a week."

"Yeah, that was bad."

"Then I find out my grandmother is meddling in my love life, **AGAIN**."

"Well she's controlling, this you know."

"And to top off the whole fabulous fiasco." said Rory. "I impulsively blurted out in front of the entire town that you and I are back together."

"It wasn't the entire town." said Jess.

"Jess, did living in this town for two years teach you nothing?" asked Rory. "Nothing like this stays private for long. All of Stars Hollow will know in 20 minutes."

"I think you might be exaggerating a little." said Jess.

"Your right, 15 if Miss Patty's had a good day."

"So they know." said Jess. "They were going to find out eventually, right?"

"Yes, but not before I told my mother." said Rory. "I had it all planned out, I would gently ease her into it."

"Should I be worried?" asked Jess very seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hated by most of the people in this town." said Jess. "That includes Lorelai Gilmore the second."

"I'll talk to her." said Rory.

Out of the blue Jess started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rory perplexed as to why Jess was cracking up.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the look on Logan's face when you called him an 'arrogant, conceded self-indulgent egotistical jerk'." said Jess, who stopped laughing but was still grinning evilly.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good face wasn't it?" said Rory also grinning.

"And after all these years I finally got to see the Rory Gilmore withering stare." said Jess. "I just thought of an upside to every one knowing we're back together."

"Really, what?"

"We don't have to sneak around anymore." said Jess. "Although it did add a 'Romeo and Juliet' kind of a thing. So what do we do about you-know-who?"

"Who?"

"Ex-boyfriend number one." said Jess. "Name starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'ean'."

"He's a big boy he can handle it." said Rory. "I really don't want to talk about him."

"Ok," said Jess. "Rory I know you won't want to talk about this and I promise I'll never bring it up again, but I have to ask: why did you turn down Logan's proposal?"

"Well," said Rory.

"We don't really have to talk about it." said Jess. "It's not a big deal."

"No Jess part of things being different this time is talking." said Rory. "I knew we'd get to this question sooner or later. You see at the time I thought that it was because I wasn't ready to get married, but now that I had time to think it came down to what I wanted. Being Mrs. Logan Huntzburger, having things handed to me, not what I wanted."

"You can't become Christiana Amanpour like that?" said Jess.

"Nope." said Rory.

"So, they know."

"They know."

* * *

hey if any one has ideas for how talks with lorelai and luke should go leave them in the reviews. also for anyone who counts them self as a Dean haterand loves to see him trashed look forward to the next chapter


	17. telling them

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!!**

When Rory got back to the house she walked into the kitchen to see Lorelai sitting at the table.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Well that was quite a way to let that out." said Lorelai trying and failing to hide her anger. "so was that real or just something to make Logan leave?"

"No it is all true." said Rory. "Logan wouldn't stop so I said it out of impulse."

"So, your back together." said Lorelai standing up. "When did it happen?"

"Saturday night."

"Four days?" said Lorelai getting farley upset now. "That's a hell of a long time to go without telling me!"

"Mom I wanted to tell you, I really did." said Rory.

"What was stopping you?" asked Lorelai. "Rory this is the biggest events in your life since you and Logan broke up."

"Do you think I wanted you to find out like this?" asked Rory her voice rising. "I didn't want you to have to worry."

"Cause of course there's nothing to worry about." said Lorelai. "it's only the guy that mouthed off to me, disrespected Luke, and bailed on you twice!"

"He's also the guy that came back, grew up, and talked me back to my senses." said Rory.

"What are you talking about?" said Lorelai. "Rory, what aren't you telling me?"

"When I was living at Grandma's, a couple of weeks after my birthday Jess came to see me."

"Really," said Lorelai. "What happened?"

"He was in town and we talked." said Rory. "He made me realize that the real Rory wouldn't be in the DAR or a Yale drop-out."

"Wow." said Lorelai calming down. "He really has changed."

"It's everything about Jess that I fell in love with, now in a stable secure package." said Rory. "I'm not crazy enough to think it'll be perfect but its worth one more shot."

"You do know you're dating your cousin right?"

"Ha-ha, good night mother."

A hop, skip and a jump across town, Luke walked into the apartment over the diner to find his nephew reading on his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you reading?" asked Luke noticing Jess's expression as his eyes scrolled down the page.

"Emma."

"Isn't that a Jane Austen?" said Luke realizing that wasn't Jess's usual taste in books.

"Yeah," said Jess looking up. "It's about a woman who gives unsolicited advice, and constantly meddles in other people's love lives. Seemed appropriate don't you think?"

"Yeah, if I were you I'd consider myself lucky." said Luke.

"Lucky?" repeated Jess. "Nothing that happened tonight could in any universe visited by Kirk or Spock be construed as 'lucky'."

"When Emily does this it means she is that much closer to accepting you." said Luke sitting down.

"She did it to you and Lorelai too?" asked Jess.

"Of course," said Luke. "We share a lot more than the mastery of the art of the blank stare my friend."

"What happened?"

"We broke up, or rather I broke us up." said Luke. "Then she meddled again and I realized I made a mistake. My point don't be the idiot and screw it up again."

"You know I think all the hell and bad relationships is just what Rory and I had to go through to get our lives figured out and be ready to be together." said Jess. "But she's not gonna back off is she?"

"Nope." said Luke simply getting up and walking toward the door.

"Didn't think so." said Jess.

"Oh, Jess one more thing." said Luke turning back to Jess.

""You **ever** call me 'Lucas' again," said Luke. "And I'll just have to inform Rory of your 'real' name"

"Excuse me?" said Jess as if petrified.

"You heard me." said Luke your mother tells me everything, including your full name, Jesse Mercury Mariano."

"You wouldn't." said Jess through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes I would." said Luke adopting the 'Jess Mariano evil grin'.

"No." said Jess. "Wait you couldn't."

"What are you yammering about?"

"I know something that would get you as mercilessly mocked as me for my middle name being Mercury." said Jess grinning.

""Which is?"

"Pictures of you in your Star Trek shirt."

"What?" said Luke horrified. "I thought I told Liz to burn those."

"Well she didn't and I assume you don't want Lorelai starting up _the enterprise_ again." said Jess smirking. "So what's it gonna be Uncle Trekkie?"

"You don't tell Lorelai, and I won't tell Rory," said Luke. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

I know i promised the Dean-haters some major trashing this chapter but please forgive me it's the first thing to happen next chapter!

P.S chapter after next i'm gonna have Rory and Jess's second first date and i need idea's on where to go and what to do please leave them in your reviews!!


	18. the aftermath

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING

The next morning in an attempt to escape from the town's co-gossip queens Rory headed into the safe haven of the Stars Hollow book store.

"Hey, Andrew."

"Hey, Rory what's up?"

"Not much." said Rory moving through the shelves. "Hey did you get _Northanger Abbey_ in yet?"

"Nope sorry, but I'm expecting shipments in today or tomorrow." said Andrew.

"What about _Please,_" said Rory turning around to see Dean looking profoundly unhappy. "_Kill Me?"_

"Nope."

""Hi, Rory."

""Hi, Dean." said Rory looking back at Andrew. "Ok, I've got work to do Andrew call me if those books come in. Can I presume you still have my number?"

"On our preferred customers list."

"Okay thanks." said Rory walking out of the book store, unfortunately Dean followed her.

"Rory the least you could do is look at me." said walking next to Rory.

"Actually the very least I could do Dean is ignore you completely." said Rory stopping and facing him.

"Can I just talk to you for a minute?" asked Dean somewhat desperately.

"Why?" said Rory. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I heard you got back together with Jess." said Dean. "I was hoping you could confirm that it's not true."

"Well then you'll be extremely disappointed." said Rory getting angry. "Because I am."

"You got back together with that jackass?" said Dean his temper also rising.

"You're unbelievable!" said Rory. "You broke up with me three and a half years ago, and now you're mad that I got back with Jess! You did the dumping all three times, excuse me if I thought that meant you didn't want to be with me!"

"Rory that has nothing to do with this." said Dean. "This is me trying to be her friend."

"Friend!" repeated Rory. "Friend, give it a rest Dean the whole 'friend' thing between you and me ship sailed a long time ago."

"Rory." said Jess's voice behind her as he came up and put his arm around her.

"Hey," said Rory. "I'm sorry but I've got work I need to get done."

"Yeah me to." said Jess. "Just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight."

"Uh huh." said Rory. "There are a few thing I need to do, but I'll be done by 6;00."

"I'll pick you up then." said Jess then walked back to the diner.

Very unfortunate for Jess with Babbette and Miss Patty this story spread like wildfire, and Luke's being the prime place to gossip. After about two hours he told Caesar he was going up stairs for some peace. He had just sat down at the kitchen table when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Jess and in walked Lorelai. "Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Jess." said Lorelai. "Caesar said Luke might be in here."

"Nope," said Jess. "Just me."

"Oh, alright." said Lorelai as she walked toward the door, locked it and turned back to face Jess.

"I saw something like that in a prison movie." said Jess.

"First off I wanted," said Lorelai. "I wanted, to thank you."

"Thank me?" said Jess questioningly. "For, what?"

"I know you were the one to talk Rory back to her senses." said Lorelai. "She told me."

"Wasn't a big deal really." said Jess. "It was my turn to give the 'you deserve more' lecture."

"It was a lot more than that." said Lorelai. "You snapped her back to the real Rory when I couldn't. And as you know I fancy myself Wonder Woman."

"Well Wonder Woman I'm happy to be of assistance." said Jess.

"But, I swear to go Jess if you hurt her again." said Lorelai. "I don't care if you're Luke's nephew, I don't care if Mariano's are infamous for their disappearing acts, I will hunt you down and decapitate you."

"Alright." said Jess standing up. "Permission to speak?"

"If you must."

"I truthfully understand why my name and die are very close in your vocabulary." said Jess. "But now I have a few questions for you. Did I ever distract Rory from her dreams?"

"No."

"Did I ever tell her she couldn't do anything she wanted?" asked Jess.

"No." said Lorelai again. "And your point is?"

"That I'm not gonna be that James Dean idiot this time." said Jess. "And if I do mess things up again you'll have to take a number, because I'll have first crack at killing me."

"You really have grown up." said Lorelai.

"Hey everyone has to eventually." said Jess. "Even me."

* * *

still taking ideas for potential second first date plans (something that goes with rory jess)


	19. second first date pt1

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!!**

5:45 at the crap shack Lorelai Gilmore the third was experiencing some major outfit brain freeze.

"Mom I need your help!" yelled Rory from her closet.

"What's the problem oh, offspring of mine?" asked Lorelai walking into her daughters bedroom.

"What's the problem?" said Rory gesturing at her cloths. "I need a 'back together with Jess' outfit, for my 'back together with Jess' date and I have nothing to wear!"

"What about the red and pink top with the flippy skirt?" suggested Lorelai working her fashion magic.

"You're a genius." said Rory.

"So I've been told." said Lorelai. "I don't get why you're worrying, you've been on back together dates before."

"Yes I have," said Rory. "With Logan, with Dean twice ever Jess."

"Rory you just need to relax and have some fun."

"Right." said Rory picking out the right earrings.

"Cool I'll leave you to it." said Lorelai leaving her daughters room and closing the door. "Yeah she ain't gonna relax

Over at Luke's, Jess had just gotten ready and headed down to the diner when in walked Miss Patty with the all-knowing and all-annoying Taylor Doose.

"Hello Jess."

"Hi," said Jess having the feeling he wasn't gonna get out easy.

"Patty here tells me you and Rory are back together." said Taylor.

"They are." said Patty smiling.

"Excuse me Patty," said Taylor. "I want to hear it from him."

"We are, yes."

"Ha, you heard him, Taylor." said Patty holding out a hand. "Pay up."

"Wait, you bet on us?" asked Jess astonished.

"Sweetheart the whole town did." said Patty. "Gypsy made a nice bundle."

"Ok, I have to go I'm picking Rory up and I'm late." said Jess walking out before Taylor or Patty could call him back. Half way to his car he spotted the last person he ever wanted to see again, Dean Forester. Jess's enemy was exactly how he remembered, tall, angry to see him and an ever improved Frankenstein scowl.

"Hello, Dean." said Jess getting his keys out. "Oh, Frankenstein called, he wants his face back.

"Revised your material have you?" asked Dean. "No more 'farmer John' jokes?"

"Not tonight nope." said Jess continuing to walk to his car. "Kind of in a hurry at the moment."

"What's the matter Jess why you walking away?" said Dean still trying to get a rise.

"It's getting a little _Westside story _again, but my dancing skills haven't improved much over the years." said Jess. "And I'm **not** gonna fight you."

"Reason."

"Because the last time that happened it resulted in me bailing on Rory, and wrecking basically everything." said Jess. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Do you really think Rory's forgotten all the things you did?" asked Dean.

"No, she hasn't." said Jess. "But I'm hell bent on getting her to trust me like the again."

"Even Rory's not that naïve."

"Look Dean," said Jess. "I'll be running Luke's for ten days while he and Lorelai are on their honeymoon in Spain, so stay away from me and I'll act like you don't exist."

"Gladly." said Dean through gritted teeth still towering over Jess.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Jess opening his car door. "I have a second first date with one Rory Gilmore to get to."


	20. second first date pt2

I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had a about a month of writer's block for this then I got hit with Zoey 101 story idea but I'm back now and hopefully like my recent break through

I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had a about a month of writer's block for this then I got hit with Zoey 101 story idea but I'm back now and hopefully you'll like my recent break through.

I still own nothing by the way!!

"Rory your Boo Radly's here!" yelled Lorelai as she heard the door bell ring.

"I got it." said Rory running to the door. "Hey Jess."

"Hey." said Jess then kissed her. "Hi, Lorelai."

"Hello Jess."

"Well we better get going." said Jess.

"OK, bye mom."

"Bye, babe."

"Shall we?" asked Jess putting his arm around Rory.

"Let's shall." said Rory, closing the door behind them and walking to the car. "nice to be picked up in a car that doesn't smell like deviled eggs."

"Oh, your real funny." said Jess opening the door for Rory and going around to his side and getting in. "I know it was you by the way."

"What?"

"I Know it was you who deviled egged my old car." said Jess grinning.

The two talked casually until Jess parked the car in front of the gazebo

"Jess what's going on?" said Rory, noticing Jess had turned off the car.

"Oh, yeah there's a little bit of walking involved in tonight." said Jess getting out.

"Jess?" said Rory warningly getting out. "What are you up to? You know how Lorelai Gilmore's feel about exercise.

"I know it needs to rot in the desert with de-calf coffee." said Jess. "But this will be worth it."

"Alright." said Rory starting to walk but Jess stopped her.

"Oh, one more thing." said Jess.

"What, now?" asked Rory.

"I need you to close your eyes." said Jess.

"What?"

"Come on Rory trust me." said Jess. "If you don't you'll ruin the surprise."

"Alright, closing them." said Rory, shutting her eyes. "You're insane Dodger."

"Well thank god for that." said Jess mockingly. "Because if I wasn't this probably wouldn't work now would it?"

Jess guided Rory for five minutes until they got to the bridge.

"Jess can I open my eyes now?" asked Rory.

"Just a second." said Jess. "Ok, open them, now."

Rory, opened her eyes. "Oh, my god." It was the only response she could get out, the old bridge was now decorated all in blue with the little old picnic basket that Jess bought 6 years ago

"You, like it?" asked Jess.

"Jess its beautiful." said Rory. "But, why did you do this?"

"Well I would've done this where we first kissed," said Jess. "But there was the problem of your mom's old inn burning down. I thought the place we had our first unofficial date would be a good alternative.

"And, what have you packed for our second first date?" asked Rory sitting down next to Jess.

"Well, seeing as I was fresh out of green goo I went to Pete's and bought some pepperoni pizza." said Jess pulling out half a pizza in slices on a plate. "And some cherry coke."

""And, a time machine to back when we were seventeen." said Rory smiling. "Funny how they say history repeats itself."

"Yeah." said Jess. "But for other parts of this I'm counting on another old cliché 'lightning never strikes the same place twice.' Rory you and I have been given a second chance, and I'm determined to get us back to the trusting high point of that first relationship. I'm in, I'm all in." the he and Rory kissed over the picnic basket.

"I'm all in too, Jess." said Rory. "But, I can't believe you kept that basket for?"

"6 years and two months." said Jess grinning. "You looked as perfect then as you do now."

"And your still the same old, Jess." said Rory.

"Oh, Rory you say that like it's a bad thing." said Jess.


End file.
